Please don't forget me?
by murder-winter-cullen
Summary: this is the story about severus snapes only child and how his first years saw him cry for the first time ever.  rated T because...i don't know.  PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**A/N: HEY GUYS THIS IS SOMETHING THAT JUST CAME TO ME THE OTHER NIGHT.  
>UMM LETS SEE THANKYOU TO PANSY MY AMAZING BETA :D UHHH AND HELGA MY AWESOME FREND AND FREYA MY BEST FRIEND AND EVERYONE AT HARRY POTTER QUIZZES AND ALL!<br>Enjoy and please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except edaline and the plot –insert sad face here- **

Today was a day that none of Severus Snapes 1st years will ever forget. It was the day they saw him crying to a ghost...

It all began 14 years ago, when he and his ex-best friend (and love interest) were both at the Leaky Cauldron. She and her husband were having a fight over their new born baby and Severus was feeling very lonely. Now I'm not going to go into detail but basically they both got a bit drunk and for one night Severus shared his bed with Lily Potter. But at that moment neither of them knew that that night would lead to a life changing experience...

It was just nine months later that Severus opened his door to find a little bundle on his door step. As he dropped to his knees to pick it up a note fell onto the floor and into the snow, he picked it up and ran inside, written on the note in small but elegant writing was:

_Dear Severus,__  
><em>_It breaks my heart to do this, but the baby you see before your eyes is your Little girl. Her name is Edaline. I have chosen to give her my last name for reasons of schooling at Hogwarts.__  
><em>_I wish you well Severus.__  
><em>_Love from Lily__  
><em>  
>Severus had never been much of a family man, but this child meant the world to him. When it came time for a Death Eater meeting he would usually drop her off at the Malfoy's house so she could play with Draco. But he never knew that over time this could lead to her death.<p>

So let's skip to when Edaline turned 11 and it was time for her first day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She caught the train from the station with Draco and some of his friends, but they pushed her aside and Draco just seemed to watch them. Edaline went to sit in an empty cart alone. She sat there for awhile before she was joined by two red headed boys who walked in laughing about some kind of hex they just learnt. After the boys casually walked in they asked her if they could join her, she replied with a yes. After the two boys sat down her phone began to ring. She looked down and saw that is was her dad. She answered and he told her the basics and that he had arrived at Hogwarts. Then he asked if she was with Draco? She explained to him what happened and how she was in a cart with two boys that were named Fred and George, when he heard this he didn't sound too pleased...

When the train finally arrived at the station she got off to train with Fred and George and they parted. Edaline followed Hagrid to the boats. It was only a short trip till they saw Hogwarts and at that moment she knew it was going to be a fantastic year.

As she and Draco walked up to the castle steps together they talked about houses. Draco explained that he was hoping for Slytherin. His whole family had been sorted into Slytherin for generations. Edaline was saying she would end up in Slytherin or Gryffindor as for her father was a Slytherin and her mother was a Gryffindor. She never met her mother, but from what she knew about her she sounded like an amazing women and she was proud to be her daughter.

When they entered the castle a stern looking lady walked in and told them they were about to be sorted into their houses. She then left and Edaline started to think about the two guys, Fred and George. She thought that George was the cuter one of the two even though they were almost identical. When the women finally came back into the room she led them into the Great Hall. As they walked in Draco hit her on the arm, as she was walking down past four long tables. Everyone was staring at them, when all of a sudden she tripped over a foot. She looked up and saw Fred and George laughing at her, she rolled her eyes at them and kept walking. When they reached the end of the isle she found herself standing in front of an old looking hat. Then she drifted off, this time thinking about what the school year was going to be like. She kept coming in and out every now again hearing names being called. Finally she heard her name, she walked towards the hat and it took a few minutes for the hat to decide but after it did it screamed out GYRFFINDOR! She looked at her dad and he gave her a nod, then she ran over and sat next to George and he hugged her, she smiled and at that moment she knew she had made a lifelong friend. After awhile when Draco's name was called she watched and listened as the hat screamed SLYTHERIN! He ran over to join his friends, Edaline held up her goblet to him and he returned it with a grin.

After everyone had been sorted into their houses and the headmaster had made his speech the great feast began. Edaline's eyes kept wandering over to her father; George couldn't help but notice this, he was sure to ask her about later on. Then they were interrupted by Harry Potter (Her half brother) who asked about her family. She told them that her mother died when she was little and that her father was a professor at Hogwarts. They all said sorry about her mother and continued with their convocations.

She spotted a lolly of some sort on her plate; she looked at it for a moment and performed a wand-less charm on it. A kind of mist arose and she smelt it. In her mind she was thinking what the charm could do to a person. She smirked and swapped it with a toffee on Fred's plate and waited. While she was waiting she began talking to Oliver Wood, who was the captain of the Quidditch team. Then she caught sight of Fred's eyes, all of a sudden he started screaming out the lyrics to Baby by Justin Bieber... George looked at Edaline and they both started laughing out loud; he knew what she had done. Then George began to sing with him until the charm wore off.

**I hope everyone likes it!  
>and remember please read and review!<br>murder-winter-cullen! xxx**


End file.
